To The Grave
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: You told me that everyone's pain was unique, so when it happened...I should've known it was one last battle we couldn't win. 1 3, death Based on real life events, end being made up.


Please don't flame. I'm writing this as it happens, so this is just...I don't know. Sorry. Later on, it's just made up. The future hasn't happened.

Summary: You told me that everyone's pain was unique, so when it happened...I should've known it was one last battle we couldn't win. 1+3, death [Based on real life events, later being made up.]

Dedicated to my beloved friend, who passed away first thing this morning. I wish you could've fulfilled your dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

-~-~-~-

After the war, they began to talk little by little. Quatre was happy that Trowa was finally opening up to talk. And all had badgered him and Heero with questions, questions they would never ask before.

They had come to learn that Trowa wasn't stand-offish, off in his own battlefield, even life always seemed like such. And Heero, Heero was just struggling to gain a grasp onto something in life. For a soldier, life outside war was just something he couldn't hold a hand on.

"I don't know why, but it's painful. I'm still living. But I don't know why I feel this pain." Heero was sitting next to Trowa, it was just them. Everyone had gone out.

"Everyone's pain is unique. What I feel is different from what you feel, especially since emotions and feelings are you never used before." Heero frowned.

This was life with Trowa, just one philosophy conversation after another, sometimes they just sat and talked and held a peaceful, normal conversation.

"We traveled the world already, but I think I would love to travel it once more as a photographer, capture the pleasant things in life; sunsets, sunrises, flowers, people, a wedding. I think I would love to photograph that the most, a wedding." Heero felt a small smile tug at his lips while listening to Trowa's words.

"I don't know what I want to do. I've only been fighting, but it's now gone. I was thinking politics, but I have no place there." Heero stared down. "It was foolish to think so." He believed he didn't have a place in the world anymore.

Trowa placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, "If you want to go into politics, become a mayor of a down, a governor, president, diplomat, whatever, I'll support you. I'll support you in whatever you choose to do Heero." Heero nodded.

"I support you Trowa and I want to see those photos from that wedding." Trowa smiled; even now it was rare to get a smile from Trowa.

"You will." Trowa leaned back.

"You said everyone's pain is unique... Are you hurting?" Trowa gave a shrug. Heero just left it at that.

Trowa was called away last at night, in the middle of December, Catherine was sick. He left within hours, Quatre tagging along. Heero never said a word as they left. But he just stared when he got a call from Quatre.

"The others wouldn't pick up." Heero nodded at air.

"They're probably busy."

"Do you still like him?" Heero frowned; he had talked with Quatre about liking someone.

"Hai." He replied.

"You should tell him, Heero." Heero looked away.

"I don't know."

"If you don't, you may regret it." Heero knew, surely he would. He regretted few things in life, but knew that if he didn't...possibly it would be added to the small list.

"Hai. I need to go. Bye Quatre." Heero hung up and just stretched out in his chair. Should he tell him?

A call came in a little over a week after they left, from Trowa. Heero hesitantly picked up, it was now or never.

"Trowa?"

"Hm?" Heero knew Trowa was slightly tired.

"I...I like you." Heero stumbled on the words.

"I like you, too. We're friends." Heero didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or get angry with the foolish boy on the other side.

"No. I like you as more than friends, like love. It's silly I know. Gomen." Heero muttered the apology.

"Oh. It's not silly, Heero. And don't apologize for your feelings. Look, I'll call you tomorrow, me and Quatre need to leave. Alright?" Heero nodded at air.

"Alright."

The call never came. Heero waited. All he got was a quick message from Quatre when they arrived. But that was it.

"Weather outside is pretty bad." The weather forecaster was giving the news. Heero was sitting in silence with Duo and Wufei. Why anyone was up at six in the morning was beyond him? But Duo didn't sleep, and he found Wufei to get up around five in the morning, just like himself. "There have already been some accidents out on the road. So I advice if you have to leave, drive slow and safely." It was then the phone rang. Duo bounced up and grabbed it before Heero could blink.

"Hello?" Duo seemed to freeze "Alright. Thank you." Duo set down the phone in its cradle.

"Who was it?" Duo chewed on his lip as he turned around.

"Quat and Tro were in a car accident, they're in the hospital." The trio went to the hospital, but the other two boys were in the ER and no one could visit but family, or so the nurse kept telling them. The frustration drove Wufei to pushing Duo and Heero out of there.

A call came in a couple hours later; they were moved to the ICU. It seemed they were only going to be getting updates by phone. But Catherine then came in handy. Catherine became their way of knowing what was going on with Quatre and Trowa, being Trowa's guardian and all. But all she would tell them was that Quatre and Trowa were sleeping, still sleeping. But once, she called them for other news.

"Hello?" Wufei picked up the phone.

"It's about Quatre and Trowa." Wufei almost dropped the phone.

"Are they alright?" Heero and Duo looked towards Wufei.

"Yes and no. They're still asleep, but I thought I should tell you... In the accident, Quatre broke his leg. And Trowa..." There was a pause. "Trowa fractured his brain."

"Fractured his brain?" Wufei asked, gaining worried looks from the other two in the room.

"Yes. They don't know what will happen now. They'll wait till he wakes up, then they will know what part and how soon it can be healed." Wufei leaned against the wall.

"Alright. Thanks." Wufei hung up the phone and relayed the message, gaining worried looks from Duo and Heero.

A couple days after the accident, they got a phone call, one they didn't think was coming.

"Quatre?" Duo blinked at the id saying it was the blonde.

"Can I come home?" Quatre asked on the other side.

"Oh god, Quat. We'd come and take you away if they would let us." Wufei and Heero turned their attention to Duo.

"He's awake?" Duo nodded.

"I don't want to stay here." Duo smiled.

"We'll come get you, buddy, don't worry." The trio left and found that they could bring the blonde home. But no one smiled that Trowa was still in a coma. But they left him in the care to the doctors and nurses.

Life became busy with Christmas season, everyone busying gifts for each other. Catherine had stopped calling with any updates, so they figured there wasn't any change on Trowa's condition. But none-the-less, they were all hopeful.

And soon even Christmas came and went, still no change in Trowa. Heero just sat, moving the wrapped Christmas present in hand. He had been unsure if Trowa would like it, but now didn't even know when the emerald hued boy would get a chance to open and see it.

New Years was spent trying to be happy. They had a party, which seemed to take away the sadness that had been looming since the accident thirteen days ago. Thirteen days and no change in Trowa.

Nothing seemed to be going right in the New Year. Day after day, Heero found himself just getting annoyed. And the fourth just left him exhausted. He sat talking with Quatre towards midnight.

"I miss him." Quatre was staring at his cast, which everyone had made sure to sign and draw on.

"I do, too." Heero muttered.

"I can't imagine the pain you're feeling, Heero. I know you liked him." Heero nodded.

"He said...everyone's pain is unique." Heero paused and looked at Quatre. "So what we feel is different and can't be compared. But we share a similar pain." Quatre smiled and they sat in silence for a while.

The phone was ringing and Heero was staring at the clock, half past midnight. Why was someone...did something happen to Trowa?

"Hello?" Quatre had wobbled to the phone to answer. Heero swore he was going to pass out and caught a hold of the other. "I-I understand. I'm sorry, Miss Catherine." Quatre slowly put the phone down, his frame shaking.

"Quatre?" It was then that Quatre burst out crying. Wufei and Duo entered to see what was going on. Heero wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"What happened?" Panic was laced in Heero's voice.

"Trowa, he. He..." The rest of Quatre's words were muffled as he cried into Heero's shirt.

"Quatre, what happened to Trowa?" Heero tugged the boy away, knowing it hurt the blonde to be pulled away.

"He...he passed away." Quatre choked on his words, Heero just tugging him close, trying to help him. Duo slid to the floor and Wufei just stared. Their best friend, who survived the hardest thing life had to offer, just lost a battle that seemed so easy to beat.

There was no happiness while sorting through Trowa's things, trying to figure out what to do with them. The unopened Christmas presents were left in the house, some objects of sentimental value remaining with them, some going to Catherine. Other things were thrown out, no matter how hard it was.

The wake was short and the funeral long. Everyone was there who had met the boy, and no one could come with a smile. It was just hard on everyone; everyone wondered how this could've been different. But sadly, it wouldn't change the fact their friend was gone.

Heero knelt alongside the grave, setting a flower down. "You said that everyone's pain was unique. Now you're no longer in pain. You're free."

There had been silent bets on who would be the first to die now that war was over; no one had thought Trowa would be first, except the boy himself. No one opened wanted to guess who would go next, but they just didn't want to think about it. Because everyone carried their pain in their own way, because their pain is unique, no one knew or wanted to think about such thoughts

Heero didn't want to leave the grave. But knew he had to. He had to live, because Trowa had believed in him, supported him. But he wanted to fulfill Trowa's dreams, not his own. Heero took up Trowa's dream, traveling the earth to take pictures, of life and death.

"Hey Trowa. I saw your wedding photos...and they were beautiful." Heero set the doubles of the photos next to the grave. It had been a happy wedding. And it had been beautiful. Beautiful pictures that the emerald hued male had wanted to take.

-~-~-~-

Please don't flame. I don't care if reviews come in or not. I was just selfish and wanted to write this out, but it just makes me sad every time. ^^ Oh well. Ja.


End file.
